Testosterone Dudes & Harliquin Chicks
by The-Vampires-Kiss
Summary: Bella is a good girl and every one knows it, or do they. What will happen when Edward finds out that Bella has been fighting a war inside herself for all these years? Read on. Rated M for lemons in future chapters and use of drugs and language.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This might be just a one shot but probably not, just to tell you.**

**The song in the story is Lying Is The Most Fun by Panic! At The Disco.**

* * *

_Let's get these teen heart beating faster and faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

I sighed as I heard the familiar sound of the song played, indicating that I have a new text waiting for me. Before I even looked at my cell I knew who it was, I wanted to ignore it but I knew if I did I would get it later. I reluctantly picked up my phone from the bathroom counter and checked the text.

**Where are you?! You were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago! -A**

I grumbled to myself as I started to text my best friend, Alice Cullen back. She was having a fit, it was almost funny. Almost.

_**I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm on my way right now but traffic is heavy, I'll get there when I get there. -B**_

I snapped my phone shut and sighed heavily. I lied to her, yeah I know but she wouldn't tell the difference. Not through a text anyways. The phone started to play Panic! At Disco again and a groaned, she couldn't just leave it be, could she? I flipped my cell open again.

**Every ones waiting! Just run for god's sake, Bella! They wont wait forever so get your ass over here! -A**

Okay, yeah she was definitely taking a fit which was dangerous for whoever was standing close to her. She's a 5ft hurricane when she's like this. I looked up at the mirror that always shows my flaws, I didn't look good enough to go out tonight. My eyes were slightly blood shot, the dark circles under my eyes were clearly visible and my hair was a complete mess.

Hesitating to answer Alice back I gave up and texted her back.

_**Fine. Just give me a half hour to get there. By the way... who's all there? -B**_

I sent it and waited, nibbling on my bottom lip.

**You know who's all here. But just in case, do you want the list? -A**

I held my breath and slowly texted my yes.

**Okay, so I'm here obviously, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Seth, Sam, Leah, Emily, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Kate, James and Edward. -A**

I ran over the list of names in my head about ten times but every time I read the last name my heart felt like it was in my throat. Edward. _Edward Cullen_. Alice's older brother and my brother Emmett's best friend. I don't understand how his name could do this to me, I was used to seeing Edward almost every day of the week since he and my brothers friends on the police force always take over my apartment. I never thought anything romantic about Edward even though he was absolutely gorgeous with his high and defined cheek bones, his strong jaw, his obvious chiseled body and his gorgeous emerald colored eyes, his hair was the most beautiful bronzed color with blond high lights in the sun light and it always looked like he just woke up and got out of bed. Oh how I want to run my finger through... woah! Hold on! I don't feel anything for Edward, he was like another brother to me. Besides, I had a boyfriend... James. He wasn't the nicest person in the world but he treated me well.

The phone buzzed furiously in my hand. Oops, I waited to long to answer her.

**Bella!? Are you still there or are you ignoring me!? -A**

I sighed, shaking my head to get those thoughts of Edward out of my mind.

_**Sorry Al... I got distracted. All those people are there, really? That's a lot of people for something so stupid. -B**_

And I instantly regretted what I said once I sent it.

**Bella Marie Swan! It is not something stupid, my parties are not stupid! It's your birthday, can't you at least enjoy it for once? -A**

Yup, regret _and _guilt. I grabbed my hair brush and started to attempt to fix my hair as I texted with my other hand.

_**Okay okay! Sorry, jeez! Your parties are great, you know that! But my birthdays aren't something to celebrate. I hate getting older... I'll see you in a half hour. -B**_

I shut the phone and set it back down onto the counter then stared down at it, half expecting Alice to text back but after two minutes I decided she must have made her point. I turned my attention back toward the mirror and stared back into my lifeless eyes. "Well... let's get this over with", I mumbled to myself and started to pull my hair back in attempts to make it look nice without it being down. I did my best on that then went straight for my makeup bag, I took out everything I need to hide every imperfection on my pale skin.

I was just about to put on some lip gloss when my cell went off, telling me I had another text. I huffed and grabbed it, flipped it open and expected to be from Alice.

**Hey babe. I'm here with your friends and shit, aren't you coming? By the way I know how much you hate all this attention so I brought some "stuff" for you afterwards. -J**

James. I sighed and smiled slightly, he always knew how to make my day a little better.

_**Thanks baby, I really need something right now. I'll be there in 20 minutes, sorry if my friends are being a pain in the ass. Love yah. -B**_

I snapped my phone shut a looked myself over in the mirror once more and nodded to myself. I wasn't pleased about my appearance but at least I didn't look like I was sick anymore. I turned and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom, my out fit that I picked out for tonight was laid out on my bed. I picked out a dark blue halter top, my black skinny jeans and to be on the safe side I was going to wear my gray converses instead of high heels. Alice was going to scold me but I didn't care, it was my birthday and I can wear whatever the hell I wanted.

Almost pleased with my image, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I locked the door to my apartment and shoved the key back into my purse and started to walk/run down the hall and down the stairs to the front entrance. I didn't feel like taking my car cause I was sure I wasn't going to be able to after this. I flagged down a taxi, got in and told him where I was going. I sat back against the seat and watched the cars fly by.

* * *

About 15 minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the night club where my fate worse than death was being held. I threw some 20 at the driver and stepped out, but once he drove away I wished I never got out in the first place but I knew if I didn't go in they would be so pissed off at me for not showing up. I looked myself over a couple times before I walked over to the doorman standing outside the club. I never understood why they had these people, everyone should be alowed inside, it's only a dance club for god's sake. I shook away the thought and told him my name, thankful that I was on the list he let me inside.

Inside the club was different than on the outside, it was loud, dark but with a lot of flashing lights. I always wound up with a big ass headache after a leave this place, it felt like my ear drums would bust.

"BELLA!!!", I heard a too familiar squeal coming from one side of the room. Alice ran over to me on her tiny heels and nearly knocked me over from the force she hit me with, even though she was the tiniest person I've ever known she's strong for a little weirdo.

"Jeez, Alice your going to kill her one of these days if you keep ramming her like a bull", said a voice who was coming closer, one I also would recognise anywhere. Rosalie Hale, my other best friend and my brothers girlfriend. She was like my big sister who could kick a guys ass without a second thought. She pulled Alice out out of the death grip she had on me and gave me a sweet smile. "Glad you can finally join us Swan, I thought you chickened out"

So much for sweet, I fought back the urge to flip her off. I just nodded and pushed past them. They followed close by my sides as we made our way over to our other friends and from the sounds of it they were having the time of their lives. I soon as they saw me they all jumped up and too my embarrassment they all chanted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". I groaned and let my head fall into my hands, I could feel the traitorous blush creeping across my cheeks. Alice and Rose laughed and moved away from my sides as two strong arm scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Emmett, I can't breath!", my voice barely audible as I mumbled against my brothers massive chest. He bellowed a laugh and set me back on my feet. I took a deep breath and glared up at him, he knew I wasn't in a great mood.

"Come on, Bells! It's a party!", he yelled, throwing his hands up enthusiastically and grinned ear to ear. I just shook my head and gave him the best smile I could form. He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, just try to have a good time. Pretend it's not your birthday, just another party."

I looked into his deep brown eyes for a moment then I rolled my eyes, giving up. I knew trying to win a fight against Emmett is impossible. "Okay fine but I don't want ot hear a word about my birthday, got it?", I asked him, pointing at him.

His grinned returned, "Alright! Thanks Bells!". He patted my shoulder and walked away so he could find Rose, meanwhile I just stared blankly at the crowded table full of my friend having a good time. I didn't realize that one person wasn't in the group, someone important. Suddenly two wrapped around me again from behind and hugged me tightly to his chest. I already knew exactly who it was just by the way his hug was. "You made it Bella! I thought we'd have to sendd out a search party", his velvety soft voice said into my ear, he released me and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before I turned around to meet his beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile, he seems so happy to see me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Cullen. I had to fight with myself just to put on make up", I said with a short laugh and he gave his own little laugh.

Edward was as gorgeous as ever, his hair was it's normal glorious mess and his clothes clinged so perfectly to his muscled body I felt like I might faint. His eyes were so bright tonight even in this dimly light room. He was the image of perfection. I watched as his eyes gave me a quick once over my body and he whistled, guessing he was trying to make me feel less self conscious. "You look great, spacial occasion?", he asked me like he was oblivious, raising his perfectly arched eyebrow.

I shook my head and played along, giving him an innocent smile. "Nope", I responded and he rolled his eyes and laughed his sweet laugh. I knew me well enough to know I hate my birthday so he knows better than to mention it.

"I was going to go get a drink, want one?", he asked into my ear and I nodded quickly, I was ready to forget this whole thing. He smiled and held up his finger, telling me he'll only be a minute. I watched him walk away though the crowds and I sighed, I could see the muscles in his back as he moved. It was so...

My thought were interrupted when two hands grabbed my hips roughly and pinned me against his obvious erection. I looked over my shoulder to see it was my boyfriend, James and from the smell of his breath he has been drinking heavily. I held my breath and turned myself around in his arms to maybe to find some comfort but it never came. He tightened his hold on me, "Hey baaabe... your finaaally.. here...", he said loudly, he was obviously drunk and I wasn't in the mood to see him like this. I pushed against his chest a little to see if he would let go but his hands on my hips tightened even more, it started to hurt so I pushed against him with more force but he didn't let go.

"James, stop it! Let me go...", I said angrily, I hated him when he was drunk. He was mean and a little violent and never gave up when he was determendto do something which was why I was scared now. I could see lust in his eyes and if he didn't get his way he would probably rape me. I cried out in pain then he was suddenly gone, I looked up a little surprised and saw that Edward was standing in front of me with his back turned to me. I peeked around him just in time to see my brother punch James in the gut. I gasped and quickly moved around Edward to try to stop Emmett but Edward arms wrapped around me and stopped me in my tracks. "No wait! Let me go, Edward! James didn't do anything wrong! He just... he's just drunk!", I called out to my brother but he just looked at me with disbelief and went back to James who was on the floor.

"Bella, calm down. He had this coming anyways and you know it", said Edward, his anger clear in his tone. I looked up at him confused and waiting for an explanation. James had this coming? What does he mean? I turned back to see James run away and pushing through the crowd to get away, I looked at Emmett who's hands were still in fists and his eyes locked on where James had went. I couldn't believe that Emmett nearly put James in a coma, I mean he was a police officer for god's sake. Edward released me from the prison of his arms but kept his hand on my shoulder, I looked back up at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Why... what...", I couldn't get a coherent sentence out, I was in shock I think.

Edward sighed but he never looked at me, his eyes were also focused on where James went. "Bella... you know better than anyone on how he is when he's drunk. We were waiting for the right time when he would just fuck up"

I frowned but just nodded for him to continue. What the fuck was he talking about? I wanted to know now. "Edward..."

"Bella, he's been cheating on you and while he was here he was getting as drunk as he could and he was grinding on some girl earlier... I'm sorry...", he said, revealing everything I sort of knew but feared. His voice was sympathetic at the end and his soft green eyes met mine. Tears welded up in my eyes and spilled over, thank god I was wearing water proof mascara. Edward pulled me against his chest and stroked my hair to try and sooth me. "I'm so sorry Bella. You deserve better than him"

He was right, I did deserve better but the one I wanted was mush too good for me. I pushed against his chest, I didn't want sympathy even thought I could stay there in his arms forever. He let me go instantly and looked down at me with worried eyes. "Bella..."

"I'm sorry... I have to go", I said through my sobs, I wiped my eyes furiously and turned around. I hurried through the crowds and finally found the exit, I pushed against it with anger and ran out side onto the side walk. I knew they would be following me but I didn't want to speak to anyone right now. I turned and ran toward the direction of my apartment, it was 30 blocks away and I knew I couldn't run that far. "Fuck!", I said though my teeth as I looked around for a taxi. I finally got one to stop and a slid inside, told him where to go and to hurry. I tried to hold my tears in but they were traitors and the rolled down my cheeks silently.

* * *

Finally I was home. I slammed my apartment door and then collapsed onto the couch, the sobs that I held in while I was in the taxi let the selves out and I cried unashamly to myself. This day was stressful enough without them telling me everything about James and the way Edward looked so sad made my heart want ot break even more. I sat up slowly and took a deep, shaky breath, I needed a fix. I stood up and walked to my bed room, opened the door and walked over to my closet. I slid open the mirrored glass and dug into the farthest corner. I took out a shoe box and started back toward the living room, not bothering to shut my closet door. I sat back down onto the couch and set the shoe box on the table in front of me, I opened the lid and sighed loudly. I don't know how it ever came to this but it happened and that's all there is. I took out the plastic bag, a sheet of paper and a razor blade. I poured the white powder onto the paper and made neat little lines of it with the razor blade. I put the bag and razor blade back into the box and I bent over, blocking off the air to one side of my nose and was ready to take a deep breath.

**BANG BANG BANG**

The loud banging on my door startled me but I frowned and sat up slightly. "Go away!", I yelled to the person behind the door. I assumed it was James, ready to have a fight with me and once again leave me broken on the floor. I bent down again, maybe to get one line in. Well... I'm not always right.

The door opened suddenly. "Bella..."

I looked up with wide eyes to meet another pair of wide green eyes.

"Edward!"


End file.
